Butterbeer
by HPPhoenix07
Summary: Her arms went around his middle, hugging him tight, and burrowing her face into his chest she mumbled the thought that had kept her awake until late at night for the past week.


_A/N: This started out as a small drabble and it turned into a ficlet of sorts._

_

* * *

_

Not wanting to wake Harry, Ginny tiptoed to the kitchen and began looking for a bottle of butterbeer. They'd bought some two weeks before; there _had _to be some left and all she really needed was the bottle.

"What are you doing?"

She cringed when she heard his voice behind her and cursed his lightness of sleep. She had tried to be quiet, but her rummaging through the kitchen must have woken him. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and decided that it was best to go with the truth.

"Um, looking for some butterbeer," she answered, nervously biting her lower lip.

"At two in the morning?" he yawned. "I don't think there's any left."

"Not even an empty bottle?" she asked, fidgeting with the hem of the oversized shirt she slept in. It had been Harry's at one point, but she had stolen it from him one night when she was home for Christmas break on her last year at Hogwarts. The hem was now a bit frayed and the Harpies logo – the team he supported even back then because he knew of her then secret aspirations of playing for them – was quite faded. She had better things to sleep in, of course, but this shirt had always reminded her of him and though it had been years since he had last worn it, she swore that his scent still lingered on it.

"No," said Harry, suddenly looking a lot more awake. "Why do you need one?"

"Harry," she said, slowly and avoiding his eyes. "Does butterbeer have any alcohol?"

"I don't know," he answered, walking over to her and resting his hands on her hips. "If it does, it's probably a very small amount. Ginny, what's this about?"

_A very small amount?_ She thought with dread. _Any _amount made her feel horrible. How could she have forgotten? How could she have drunk the bloody butterbeer without even thinking about it?

"I – I was out with Luna and Neville today or yesterday I guess," she started and she couldn't quite hide the slightly panicky tone in her voice. "We went out to lunch and we were talking and I was so stupid and I didn't realize what I doing and I ended up drinking one or two butterbeers and I just couldn't fall sleep without knowing if it had any alcohol, though it probably _does _have alcohol because it's called butter_beer_ after all and –"

"Ginny!" Harry interrupted, pulling her close. "Gin, please calm down and tell me what this is about."

Her arms went around his middle, hugging him tight, and burrowing her face into his chest she mumbled the thought that had kept her awake until late at night for the past week.

"Ginny, love," he said softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You're going to have to speak a little louder."

She took another deep breath and clearly said, "I think I'm pregnant."

Except for the tightening of his grip on her hips, Harry was immobile.

"W-What?"

She pulled back from him sighing and feeling just a little exasperated at his lack of other response.

"I'm pregnant, Harry," she repeated, leaning against the counter behind her and looking up at him. Shock was clearly written in his wide eyes and his mouth was slightly opened. She very much hoped that beyond this initial reaction was a more enthusiastic response. "At least I _think_ I'm pregnant. I haven't seen a healer yet to make it official, but…well, it's not a hard one to figure out."

Harry blinked twice and swallowed loudly before saying, "This past week when you weren't feeling well, I – I just thought you were getting sick…or something."

"Or something," she chuckled, with just a hint of misery. And just when she was about to shove him away and get angry at him for only standing there owlishly blinking at her, he brought a hand up to cup her face.

"We're having a baby?" he said softly, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. Just like that, the feelings of anger and exasperation that were beginning to surface disappeared. Nodding, Ginny turned to kiss his open palm.

"We're having a baby," he repeated, but this time his face broke into a huge grin that made her forget her fears. Suddenly he was hugging her tightly and when he pulled away it was to kiss her forehead, then her cheek and finally her lips.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips before pulling away slightly to look at her with the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen on his face. "I love you so much. And I _love _that we're having a baby. I already love him, too. Or her. Maybe it'll be a beautiful little girl that looks just like you with pretty red hair and brown eyes! And Merlin, we need a bigger place with a big yard where we could teach her how to play Quidditch!"

He said it all in a bit of a rush and with so much emotion that Ginny found herself blinking rapidly to stop the sudden tears in her eyes. She could only respond by throwing her arms around his neck and using the leverage so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Harry held them both steady as she kissed him fiercely, parting his lips with her tongue, her hands tangled in his hair. He stepped forward to settle her on top of the counter and he quickly began reaching inside her shirt. Then she thought of why she had come to the kitchen in the first place and it made her stop.

"Wait," she said, breathlessly, Harry's lips tracing a path from her jaw to her neck. "I-I need to know about the butterbeer."

He pulled away from the crook of her neck to answer. "I'll take the day off and we'll go to a healer first thing tomorrow. I'm sure a healer would be able to tell us about the butterbeer."

"You don't have to take off the whole day."

"I know," he said, softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But if it turns out that we're not having a baby, can we spend the rest of the day making one?" He looked at her as if he wasn't sure what she would say and she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her.

"Yes. Yes, we can."

His grin was back for a few seconds before it faded again and he said, in a very serious manner, "Your Quidditch…you said you wanted to play at least one or two more seasons before –"

"I know," she cut him off. "But that's okay. The season is still a few months away, so I can give them enough notice. And…I really do want this, Harry. We didn't plan it, but now that we're here I _really_ want to do this." She gave him a smile to reassure him and he nodded.

"Now," she said, as she began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm pretty certain that we _are_ having a baby, so there's no need to spend an entire day making one."

"I'm still taking off the whole day," he chuckled. "We won't be making a baby, but we've got to celebrate somehow."

"Right," she laughed. "And since I can't drink—"

"Sex will have to do," he answered. He kissed her a final time before Apparating them to their bedroom.


End file.
